deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Brando
Dio Brando, later known as just DIO, is an antagonist from the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and is the Main Antagonist for Part I: Phantom Blood and Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He fought Sakuya Izayoi in Episode 12 of One Minute Melee in Season 1. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dio Brando VS Ahzek Ahriman (By DullahanDurendal) * Akuma VS Dio Brando (By BonBooker) * Dio Brando VS Bowser (By Des) *Professor Zoom VS Dio Brando (By Pikells) * Dio Brando VS Demitri Maximoff *Dio Brando vs Cinder Fall (By TheRoaringRexe) *Dio Brando vs Lord Voldemort * Dio Brando VS Diavolo (By Derpurple) * Dio Brando VS Doctor Doom (By ParaGoomba348) * Dracula VS Dio Brando (By BonBooker) * Dio Brando VS Elizabeth (By ArachnoGia) * Emperor Palpatine VS Dio Brando (By Shrek-it Ralph) * Dio Brando VS Esdeath (By Derpurple) *Dio Brando vs Shao Kahn (By Pikells) * Gilgamesh VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple & ParaGoomba348) * Guldo VS Dio Brando (By Kazamamishima) * Hades Izanami VS Dio Brando (By GalacticAttorney) * Hiei VS Dio Brando * Dio Brando VS Hisoka * Kamen Rider Kabuto VS Dio Brando (By Arigarmy) * Kenshiro VS Dio Brando * Lex Luthor VS Dio Brando (By WarpStar930/WarpyNeko930) * Madara Uchiha VS Dio Brando (By Fllflourine) * Morrigan Aensland VS Dio Brando (By WarpStar930) * Rachel Alucard VS Dio Brando (By The Dark Shinigami) * Ragyo Kiryuin VS Dio Brando (By ArachnoGia) * Dio Brando VS Sailor Pluto (By StarfoxSonicFan) * Sans VS Dio Brando (By BonBooker) * Scott Pilgrim VS Dio Brando (By Flourine) * Sebastian VS Dio Brando (By Aqua-Pineapple-Princess & Shadow7615) * Dio Brando VS Silver the Hedgehog (By Quauntonaut and ImagoDesattrolante) * Dio Brando vs Yuuki Terumi * Cynder vs dio brando * Anime Heroes Battle Royal * Remilia Scarlet vs. Dio Brando Completed Fights *Alucard (Hellsing) VS Dio Brando *Dio Brando VS Black★Rock Shooter *Darth Vader vs Dio Brando *Flandre Scarlet vs Dio Brando *Dio Brando VS Ganondorf *Homura Akemi VS Dio Brando *Jade Eternal vs Dio Brando *DIO VS Kars *Dio Brando VS Kurumi Tokisaki *Dio vs Loki *M. Bison VS Dio Brando *Nox vs Dio *Raoh vs. Dio Brando *Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando *Sōsuke Aizen VS Dio Brando *Vampire Battle Royale *Shadow Mikoto vs Dio Brando Possible Opponents * Griffith (Berserk) * Guts (Berserk) * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Yuuki Terumi (Blazblue) * Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters) History Dio was born in the gutters of 19th century London as the son of Dario Brando, an alcoholic and abusive father who he secretly despised for working his mother to an early grave. Having secretly poisoned him, Dario dies telling Dio of the debt George Joestar believed he owes him twelve years prior and instructs him use his wiles that take the Joestar fortune. Welcomed by George as a member of the family, Dio attempted to muscle the fortune by terrorizing Jonathan Joestar. But being caught off-guard by Jonathan's eventual retaliation, Dio decides to bid his time until he decides to poison George while killing Jonathan with a stone mask that he assumed was a torture device. But Dio later learned the mask turns its wearer into a vampire, using it on himself when his murder plot is exposed with a new ambition to take over Britain itself. Though Jonathan managed to decapitate him, Dio survived and killed his rival during his honeymoon. Despite Jonathan's attempt to kill his nemesis by sinking the ship they were it, Dio succeeded in taking his enemy's body as his own and confided himself in a specially-prepared casket until 1983, when divers salvage the casket. Traveling the world before making his presence known in 1987, working to remove the last traces of Jonathan's blood to gain full control of his new body, Dio becomes the nemesis of Jonathan's great-grandson Jotaro Kujo as he attempts to wipe out the Joestar line. Death Battle Info Long before becoming a vampire, Dio learned to fight bare-fisted while living in the slums of London. He is also naturally intelligent as he is cunning and perceptive while using his charisma to manipulate others like his followers or the many women he charmed through his life. After becoming a Vampire, Dio is about to use his body's full potential in broad range of fantastic, supernatural abilities. The most basic of these are massive strength, enhanced senses, hypnosis, and regeneration from consuming blood via his fingers. Even if his body is in pieces, Dio can still control his detached body parts and can assimilate another body to take as his own. That same ability can allow him to create man-beast creatures from different species. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Dio is able to pressurize liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually creating two fluid jets (referred to by Straizo as "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes") powerful enough to slice stone. Vaporization Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling Dio to freeze his own body parts and transfer this over to other objects or beings. It is able to cancel out the Hamon by freezing the blood in the user's body. Spores: In Part I: Phantom Blood, Dio's powers are more bio-organic, but for the most part in Part III he only utilizes the "evil implants" - a parasite that brainwashes Polnareff and Kakyoin. A vampires cells can spawn Evil Implants generated from hair and insert it in the brains of living beings to control them. If someone tries to take out the spore, it will grow tentacles in a attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. If the vampire wants, he can give permission to someone to activate the spore's tentacles anytime he wants if close to it. The spores possess another effect in case DIO himself ever dies. According Keicho Nijimura, his father who was implanted by the spore underwent a mutation into a greenish animalistic form by having DIO's cells inside his body. Presumably, this is a side effect that the rest of the surviving Stand users that DIO that had implanted inside them would suffer from. Teleportation: Dio also shows the ability to disappear by fading into darkness, though this may have been a result of the use of his Stand (see below). Healing: Dio also seem to possess the ability to heal other people's wounds as he was able to completely cure Pucci's wounded foot by simply touching it. However, the origins of this power remain unknown. Stand After taking Jonathan's body for his own, Dio later sought the mystic Enya Geil to awaken a manifestation of his host body's Hamon. This resulted in the created of Dio's Stand The World, which possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and faster-than-light speed. The World's key defining power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself and DIO to act within the duration of stopped time. While Dio could only use it for a few seconds, his near-completed assimilation of Jonathan's body enabled him to use The World's power for nine seconds. The only means to circumvent The World's ability is with other time-stopping skills. In one reality where Dio ended the Joestar line, The World evolves with its master to become The World Over Heaven. While its ability to freeze time for an indefinite amount of time, The World Over Heaven gains the new signature godlike power to overwrite reality, allowing DIO to rewrite virtually anything that his Stand can punch. Feats * Survived being bisected and decapitated while falling down a steep and tall cliff * Can lift over his head, drop and punch a steamroller with ease * His stand can stop time for more 9 seconds with a universal range (the stronger he gets and the more he fights the time stop's length increases) being able to stop a new universe being created (a speculation taken from Jotaro stopping time from preventing the universe being reborn into DIO's ideal World in Stone Ocean) * His stand is slightly faster and stronger than Jotaro's Star Platinum's Faster-Than-Light speed and diamond-breaking punch making his stand easily around Faster-Than-Light * It appears he can react at Faster-Than-Light speeds himself without the use of his Stand * Took a barrage of Star Platinum's punches (one even straight to the skull) and survived feeling nauseous and only strong enough to crawl around * Survived being blown up in a steam/cruise ship (though he hid in a coffin capable to withstand such a blast) * Can handle several Hamon/Ripple users at a time and even prevent Hamon/Ripple from touching him being able to freeze a Hamon user's bloodstream to prevent them from using it * Technically killed Part 1 protagonist Jonathan Joestar and Part 2 protagonist Joseph Joestar in Part 3 * Killed: Noriaki Kakyoin (in approx. less than 2 minutes), Dire (in about 5 seconds or so by freezing him and breaking him apart), nearly killed Hamon/Ripple Master Will A. Zeppeli with one move Faults * Sunlight (duh) * Extremely arrogant & cocky * Ignores simple and direct solutions * Has a major desire to humiliate an opponent and feel superior rather than finish them off quickly and efficiently Gallery KONO DIO DA.jpg|KONO DIO DA! Diego Brando.jpg|KONO DIEGO DA! DioBrandoP.png|Part 1 Manga Dio DioBurandoDesune.png|DIO & The World Knife Happy.png|Knife Arousement DIO SS2.gif|DIO SS2 THE WORLD!.gif|THE WORLD! TOKI YO TOMARE!.gif|TOKI YO TOMARE! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA.gif|MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA~! ZA WARUDO Background.jpg|The World Background I CAN SHOW U ZA WARUDO.jpg|I CAN SHOW YOU ZA WARUDO! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA.gif|ROAD ROLLER DA! WRRRRRRRY.gif|WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ROAD ROLLER DA!.gif|Full ROAD ROLLER DA gif DIO HttF.png|Part 3 DIO: Heritage for the Future Dio-brando.jpg|Dio Brando Part 1 in ASB DioBrando_jojoeoh.png|Eyes of Heaven (Part 1) DIO_jojoeoh.png|Eyes of Heaven (Part 3) DIO ASB.jpg|Part 3 DIO: All-Star Battle You're Watching Me Aren't You.jpg|"You're watching me, aren't you? Joseph Joestar!" 3804826-1462776761-tumbl.gif|Young Fantabulous Dio kars please.jpg|"Kars plz" Duwang stand power.jpg|Handsome "The World" Nuio.png Itfits.png escaperoute4dio.jpg|THIS WAS MY PLAN ALL ALONG! HighDio.jpg|SAIKOU NI HIGH TE YATSU DA! tumblr_nbqu2q2PPY1sh11j9o8_400.png|DIO seems a bit split up at the moment. 5e5.png|Five Seconds at DIO's World 6c0.gif|Steamroller vs House 651.jpg|Oh no c74.gif|Russia is Dio Brando c78.gif|SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ZA WARUDO WAS GONNA STEAMROLL ME, I THREW MY SHARPEST KNIFE AT HIS HEAD 80a.gif|DIO's a shit poster d86.gif|Time Stop in shellnut e04.jpg|Dio is best manual Another+silly+crossover+_f37d0e62df327148183a509723f4572a.jpg|Link is best DIO 06c5a548d83c46e2a330aadb0d9e51fc1379480480_full.gif|MaDIOka? Aint+got+nothing+on+za+warudo+_5b7aa7a2272463c11d9c00e4b0c0eb39.jpg|You want DIO's Spree to end? Well looks like you're gonna have to DIO WITH IT tumblr_mq01anixH01su80w3o1_1280.gif|FIRE THE DIO TORPEDOS MamiDio?!.png|MamiDio?! 5648495+_2eafa8dd29af56a4a3634ad72719c1ae.jpg|Standing there MENACINGLY v1 tumblr_noz4nkpEB41s3tmero1_500.png|Standing there MENACINGLY v2 Wt5YKSc.png|Standing there MENACINGLY v3 2c8.jpg|The Illuminati 1a1.gif|Its a new law in Egypt 6e3.gif|Trust no one, not even Dio. 22f.jpg|Dio is Waifu? 950.jpg|Well its true... c12.gif|End of Part 3 in shellnut 503.jpg|Diorgasm has been reached tumblr_npwe0uvC8x1qlf1q2o1_500.png|All of DIO's Quality Faces raCEAz9.png|Close Up of DIO's "Was Planned All Along" Face tumblr_static_tumblr_static_4tyb6yfcjig40ocgcosg8008s_640.png|Do as he says 1zfhocw.png|Look all those knives, you think he hid them in his pants? yXBlMGO.png|Sexy Side Face tumblr_nl9myj846r1u9c6y8o1_500.jpg|Dio Guy Aizenbrando2016.png|'Cause we need to make America Evil again! 285.jpg|Genos didn't expect this 665.png 0d8.png tumblr_n7js0lMUAb1tv34r8o1_500.png|You were expecting palutena but it was me, Dio! 0d1.jpg|You thought it was Optimus Prime, but it was me, Dio! Videos Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Villains Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Murderers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Gods Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Summoners Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profile Category:Main Antagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform